Ice Age: Journey to the Big Water
by LiamGamerKid
Summary: The Herd is back in this new adventure! When Scrat crashes down Earth, he finds his acorn, places it down on the thin ice, he breaks it and falls into a submarine! when he drives it, he accidentally breaks the under ness of the water! When the Herd hears about the tsunami, they must go on a journey to find Manny's family, and save their Ice Age world! Originally by IvanOfTheLogos.
1. Plot and Characters

Hey Guys! LiamGamerKid here with another fanfiction to come called "Ice Age: Journey to the Big Water". The original idea was by "Ivan Of The Logos". Before the story starts, I will tell the PLOT and CHARACTERS.

PLOT:

After Scrat's Acorn culprits Scrat into a submarine and sends him underwater, it breaks the under ness of the water, sending a big mega tsunami wave. Manny, Sid, Diego and the entire Herd go on an epic quest to find Manny's (Mammoth) family, and save their Ice Age world from the wave.

CHARACTERS:

Ray Romano as Manny, a woolly mammoth and the leader of The Herd.

John Leguizamo as Sid, a ground sloth and the founder of The Herd.

Denis Leary as Diego, a saber-toothed tiger and the member of The Herd.

Chris Wedge as Scrat

Queen Latifah as Ellie, a female woolly mammoth – Manny's wife.

Simon Pegg as Buck, a one-eyed weasel and a dinosaur-hunter who reunites with The Herd.

Seann William Scott and Josh Peck as Crash and Eddie, two opossums and the "brothers" of Ellie.

Keke Palmer as Peaches, a young female woolly mammoth – daughter of Manny and Ellie.

Adam DeVine as Julian, a young male woolly mammoth and Peaches' husband.

Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama, a yoga-loving llama and the spiritual leader of Geotopia.

Jessie J as Brooke, a ground sloth who is a resident of Geotopia and the love interest of Sid.

Jennifer Lopez as Shira, a female saber-toothed tiger – Diego's wife and former first mate pirate.

Wanda Sykes as Granny, an aging ground sloth and Sid's grandmother.

Nick Offerman as Gavin, a flying dromaeosaur – father of Roger and Gertie.

Stephanie Beatriz as Gertie, a flying dromaeosaur - Gavin's daughter.

Max Greenfield as Roger, a flying dromaeosaur that is freaky and cowardly – Gavin's son.

Michael Strahan as Teddy, a fearless rabbit and a resident of Geotopia.

Brad Bird as Manny's Dad, a woolly mammoth.

Lori Loughin as Manny's Mother, a woolly mammoth.

Huck Milner, Eil Fucile, and Lizzy Greene as Manny's Nephews.

Jack Griffo, Jace Norman, Holly Hunter, Sarah Vowell, and John Lasseter as Mammoths

Enjoy the story when it comes!


	2. The Wave and the Past

**Hey guys! The first ever chapter in this story! I am excited! Hope you enjoy it! Also, I do not own Ice Age, it is owned by Fox, Blue Sky, and Disney (due to the deal in 2017).**

The Planet Earth, the world as we know, was saved by a herd, but also a spaceship was causing chaos, so now we know, where is the spaceship now?

(Scrat screaming)

Scrat was riding though the skies, continuing to function the spaceship, but the thing goes completely out of control, crashing into planets, then falling into the Earth!

(Alarm blaring)

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Scrat screamed, then the spaceship crashes and explodes! KA-BOOM!

Dust and debris carried over the area, Scrat was alive, and the acorn was also alive. But it toys into the sky and falls into the ground hard. Scrat falls from this, then he crashes into a submarine, when he tries to find a place to place his acorn, he malfunctions it, and it drives away! Then it hits the ground like Scrat's acorn, then sends a giant tsunami wave! Scrat then facepalms for what he done.

 **ICE AGE: JOURNEY TO THE BIG WATER**

Several Years Ago

Manny and his first wife (Samantha) have a fun time with their son, hanging out outside with the winds beginning to come cold.

"Wow!" Manny said

"Wow!" Manny said again

"Wow." Manny said for the third time

"Yes I get it Manny" Manny's first wife said

"So Samantha, our life is beginning to become great!" Manny said

"Yeah, out child is having a lot of fun!" Samantha said

Manny notices the cold weather outside, and gets worried.

"Jack! Time to go inside, the weather is bad outside!" Manny said

"Okay!" Said Jack

But then, hunters run to the Mammoths, now they are danger. Everyone freezes to make sure they're safe.

"Samantha, get in the cave now!" Manny said

Samantha just went silent, and the hunters were getting more hungry!

"I will protect Jack, please go, go!" Manny whispered

Samantha just ran away from the hunters, and the hunters now go crazy! They try to kill Samantha and Jack, but Manny tries to stop them!

"NO!" Manny yelled, then battled the hunters, they trampled him, and kill Samantha and Jack! Dust and debris cleared the area, and Samantha and Jack were nowhere to be found!

"Samantha? Jack?" Manny said while sobbing.

(Manny SOBS deeply for a while)

Manny walks to his family, to see them.

"Hi son." Manny's mother said

"Hey mom" Manny said

"Why the long face?" Said Manny's father

"What I am about to tell you will make you upset." Manny said

"We can handle everything" Manny's mother said

"Okay, (long pause) my wife and son were getting ready for the Ice Age, before they went in, hunters killed them." Manny said sadly

But the bully mammoths over heard Manny, then they walked in front of Manny in anger.

"You did what?!" One bully Mammoth said

"What are you talking about?"

"We heard you lonely Mammoth!" Said another bully Mammoth

"Now! Get ready for your prize!" Said a third bully Mammoth

They grabbed Manny and made him ride a tall ice slide.

"Nooooooooooo!" Manny yelled, and his parents we're sad that Manny was thrown out from their family, thanks to the bully

1 month later

Manny now was outside by himself, and now alone. When the Ice Age gets close to beginning, Manny walks in heated anger.

 **Hey everyone, hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the tear jerking scene, I wanted it to be realistic, anyways, the next part will be released Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday. Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the sad scene.**

 **Once again, I do not own Ice Age, it is owned by Fox, Blue Sky, and Disney (due to the Deal in 2017).**


	3. False Alarms

**Hey Everyone! It's time for a new chapter! In it, Diego thinks the baby is coming, but he should have known it was the "Baby Shower". Plus, Manny has a hard time saying goodbye to his daughter.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Ice Age is owned by Fox, Blue Sky, and Disney (deal in 2017).**

It was a normal day in Switchback Cove, the sun was shining, and the flowers were blooming! But where was the Herd? Where was Manny, Sid, and Diego? Were they exctict? Well, no! They were...

 **WHOOSH!**

They were running from the woods, like there is an apocalypse! But there wasn't. What was happening?!

"THE BABY IS COMING!" Diego yelled in panic.

"Well why did you not tell us?!" Manny yelled.

"No time! Must! Get! To! Shira!" Diego yelled in panic (again).

Manny, Sid, and Diego were running to Shira, though it was a hard road.

"We are getting closer, I can smell her scent!" Diego said.

"Okay we are... Wait, where is Sid?!" Manny said.

Sid was sleeping already

"Come on Sid!" Diego yelled and grabbed Sid on the tail.

They ran to Shira, but they fell from a cliff, when they arrived, Manny and Sid sees Shira opening presents for her baby shower.

"Hey Diego" Shira said.

"Shira! Shira! I am here! Do not panic! I will help! Don't PANIC!" Diego yelled in panic.

"Diego you Dork, the cubs are not coming yet, plus it's the baby shower. " Shira said.

Shira was indeed pregnant, her belly was full like a bowling ball. The cubs were inside her.

"Baby shower?! Shoot I am so dumb at these expectations!" Diego said.

" your not the only one who did that, I had the expectations with Ellie when she was expecting Peaches." Manny said.

"He is right Diego, your expectations are not only from you, they can be from other people" Shira said.

"Yeah! Your right" Diego said, then he leaned to Shira's Pregnant belly and talked to his cubs.

"Kids, I know your gonna be hunters, when you come, your going to be like a new life! " Diego said, then a cub kicked Shira's Pregnant belly.

"Well, they are getting ready to come" Shira said.

"Yeah, pregnancy is hard, also for me." Ellie said.

"I really will love to meet the cubs when they are born!" Sid said.

Manny walked away for a while, and he decided to see her daughter.

"So are you ready for your time by yourselves?" Manny said.

" Dad, we are grown up, but we love you no matter what. " Peaches said.

"Bye Bro-Dad!" Julian said.

" Bye. " Manny said sadly.

"Don't be upset, Manny" Ellie said.

"She is grown now." Manny said sadly.

" Well, she might be gone out, but why don't you do a fun thing with me! We shall also do some partying at Shira's baby shower. " Ellie said.

"I guess that will help." Manny said.

They went to Shira's baby shower, and had a fun time.

 **Hey guys! Hoped you enjoy the chapter! This also points out about Peaches and Julian's when they were going to move away from them. I hope you enjoy more of the story when it comes!**


	4. Roshan Reunites with the Herd

**Hi everyone! Finally back for another chapter of "Ice Age: Journey to the Big Water"! Remember Roshan from the first Ice Age movie? Well, he stars in this chapter! What is he going to do? We will find out in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age.**

* * *

It was sunset, the moon was beginning to rise, and the sun was going down. Where was Roshan, because we did not see him. Well, suddenly, some human just ran! It was Roshan, but he was grown up! what was he doing?

"Where is Manny, Sid, and Diego?" Roshan said.

Why was he running to find them? Was he going to kill them?! Not likely? What was he going to do?

"Must find them! Reuniting with them, haven't seen them in a while!" Roshan said, "Are they gone?!"

Roshan was worried, he wanted to see Manny, Sid, and Diego again. He was on a journey to find them.

Roshan them jumped on a cliff, then he jumped on a rock. But when he was about to make it on another cliff, a tree branch blocked him and he almost fell down. He was worried about calling down the cliff. Who would save him? Eventually, Diego and Sid noticed him.

"Gah! A little help?" Roshan said.

Sid and Diego pulled up Roshan.

"Thank you, (pants) but next (pants) time, retract (pant) the (pant) claws." Roshan said while panting.

"Sorry." Diego said , "So who are you?".

"(Pant) I am (pant) Roshan." Roshan said. "I think I remember you two."

" You do? " Sid said.

"I think so." Roshan said, "You must both be the ones of the Mammoth, you and Manfred took me back to my tribe".

Sid and Diego smiled happliy, they found the baby they took back, despite he has grown, they hug him tearfully.

"We might need to take you with us, you look tired and exhausted from that running." Diego said.

Sid and Diego came to the Herd. To show them who they saved.

"Are you sure this is safe? this is a new place i have never seen." Roshan said.

"Yes, but we are a herd, we would protect you." Sid said.

* * *

Roshan, Sid, and Diego walked to the Herd.

"Hey Sidne- Woah!" Brooke said.

The rest of the Herd were confused, but also scared.

"Don't be scared, this is what we saved" Diego said.

"And returned back to their family" Sid said.

"This is what you saved in the past?!" Granny yelled. "That's no yolk".

"Hey, we saved him! He was lost because of my mean Saber pack, we then stopped the saber pack, I almost died, but I saved him and Manny. He came all the way from his tribe to come visit us. Diego said.

"But why did you save him?" Ellie said in confusion.

"His tribe was attacked by Sabers, I used to be bad as well, but I had a change of heart, now I am good." Diego said.

"And if you leave and kick us out, we're sorry, but we had to save him." Sid said.

"Kick you out?! Sidney we are not angry, we are amazed." Brooke said. "I even had humans in yoga class!"

" Yes Sid, you saved a young child who has grown, you did that when you formed the Herd. " Ellie said.

"They did." Manny said, "But also me" .

The Herd went more amazed.

"Manny, that is impressive, but what will we do?" Ellie said.

" We should help him darling! He might be exhausted and lost! " Brooke said.

The entire Herd agreed and took care of him. Everyone later went to sleep.

* * *

 **Well that ended well! Manny, Sid, and Diego have reunited with Roshan, and it is Roshan's first speaking role! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Nightmares

**Hey everyone! LiamGamerKid is back! Also, sorry for being gone for so long! I had school and homework, but I'm back for a new chapter of Ice Age: Journey To The Big Water! Let's see what is happening in this story, in this chapter, he has a bad dream, what would it be? Let's find out! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and try your best not to shed any tears.**

* * *

Scrat still had problems with the submarine, he kept attempting to get his hands on his addicting Acorn. Scrat wishes he would have not messed with that UFO, he also wished that he would not let his Acorn cause disasters, like Ice Age's, Earthquakes, or Meteor showers. He then found a button on it, he pressed it and a alarm sound beeped inside the submarine, and ejected Scrat out of it, and into an Iceberg! This submarine left him, and took his acorn, Scrat was cross, so he broke a piece of Ice and used it as a boat. It may be a while until he'd get it back.

* * *

Everyone has taken care of Roshan since he was lost, he was enjoying his return to the Herd. When everyone was fast asleep, Manny was twitching and turning in his sleep, Why? Manny was having a bad dream, what was it about? It was the first wife and son of Manny, but they were surrounded by hunters!

"Samantha, get in the cave now!" Manny whispered to Samantha, but she just stared at the hunters as they were getting more hungry, "I will keep Jack safe so please get in the cave!"

Samantha just had to grab Jack and run away! Hunters also surrounded the cave, and grabbed their pitchforks and torches, they killed both of them and ate them up!

"SAMANTHA! JACK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Manny screamed, then they turned to him and grabbed their Pitchforks and Torches! When a pitchfork striked Manny, everything flashed into reality.

Manny screamed on the top of his lungs and woke up, panting hard. He touched himself to make sure he was not hurt or dead. He then walked to a mountain, looking at the island, with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Samantha and Jack, if only I had saved you, I would have seen you again." Manny said in sobs, he sobbed hard throughout the night.

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

It was morning, the sun went up brightly, the color of the grass, trees, and other nature shined brightly. Ellie, Peaches, and Julian were awake, just appeared that Peaches and Julian were back from their 5480, they were tired still.

"Your already back?" Ellie questioned.

"Yes, the trip got boring, and we ran out of lines for our conversation." Peaches said (and of course, she broke the fourth wall).

"Hey, has anyone seen Manny? He was not there when I woke up"

"No, haven't seen Bro Dad anywhere." Julian said.

" Hey, what's all the chat? " Diego said.

"Dad has gone missing." Peaches said.

"Maybe, he sleepwalked to find you?"

"Maybe he went outside, maybe a party!" Sid said.

Then they heard a faint sob, who was it?

"Who is crying?" Ellie said

"I mostly think Sid, he is a baby." Diego teased.

"I heard that! And secondly, I'm Sid and I am not a baby! Sid yelled at Diego.

" I think I know who it is. "

"And what would that be, a rooster, another Sloth, a SNOWMAN?!"

" MANNY! " Everyone exclaimed.

"Oh."

They walked to find Manny, they found him, his crying was dying down, but still, he was sobbing.

"Honey, you okay?" Ellie said

" I'm fine. " Manny said

"Did you have a nightmare sweetie?"

Manny was silent, he did not want to lie to his wife, so he gave up and said "Yes."

"What about?" Julian said

"About my first wife, but also my first child"

"I never knew about that" said Peaches, "but now would that be scary?"

"Because I had lost them before I met Sid and Diego."

"Oh Manny. " Ellie said.

"Don't worry, you still got us." Diego said

"And your family" Roshan said.

"How would that happen, I haven't seen my family for a while, some Mammoths pushed me into an Ice Slide, and I have not seen them since that day." Manny said.

The Herd felt bad for Manny, Manny still felt upset.

"They might be waiting for you, maybe you can find them." Brooke said.

"And what could loose us, we're a family!" Sid said, and the Herd hugged Manny.

but while they hugged him, something was approaching the island, and **Then, there was trouble!**

* * *

 **Trouble?! That is not good! Well thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry for the tearjerking scenes, also sorry for the extremely long wait, I was busy with school, sometimes it gets me away from working on fanfiction. But I hoped you enjoy this amazing chapter! Have a nice day!**


	6. Giant Wave!

**Hey Guys! LiamGamerKid is back again! Sorry for the extremely high long wait! I had a lot of this to do like school projects and whatsoever. But here is a brand new chapter of Ice Age: Journey to the Big Water! Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: Mild Language is used, but it is only one and it is very mild. After all, the story/movie is rated PG for Mild Language and Rude Humor.**

 **DISCLAMER: Ice Age is not (and will never be) owned by me, it is owned by Fox, Blue Sky, and Disney!**

 **Previously on chapter 4 and 5:**

 **Manny had a terrifying nightmare, Peaches and Julian returned early from their trip to visit the Herd, and the Herd was Manny upset and comforted him.**

 **But While they comforted Manny, there was trouble ahead!**

 **And now, our Feature Presentation: Chapter 6 of Ice Age: Journey to the Big Water.**

* * *

A giant wave begun sweeping through the water, and started to hit land! Trees started to fall!

"Thank You guys, you all helped me", said Manny, now feeling better.

"We are here for you anytime" Sid said, "and nothing will break is apa-", his words were interrupted when he saw something headed their way!

"Sid, you okay?"

"I think we may need to run."

"What do you mean?" said Diego.

He saw the giant wave coming closer and closer!

"RUNNNN!" Sid yelled, and the Herd begun to run!

Trees were knocked down from the force of the wave, bushes were swept away, and some of the animals were swept in!

While the Herd ran, an animal was swept from the wave and landed in front of them.

It was Buck!

"Hello mammals!" exclaimed Buck.

The Herd was surprised.

"Buck?! How did you get here?" exclaimed Ellie.

"I'll explain that later! We gotta get outta here!"

The wave came closer and closer, about to send the Herd into it. Brooke saw Geotopia (which was still in repairs after Sid had mistakenly grabbed a crystal, and caused Geotopia to shake and fall) nearby and yelled "Quick, get in Geotopia!"

They ran faster, as the wave got closer. They ran in the opening spot, and the wave hit Geotopia and made it float.

Some of the Geotopia animals begin to freak out, while the animals in the spa were confused.

"Is it me or is Geotopia moving" Shangri Llama said confused.

The wave continued on until it hit the tide again! Causing a wave to splash out as Geotopia floated into the ocean, everyone was wet!

* * *

Luckily, no one was hurt (reference to Thomas the Tank Engine! Hope no one hates me for it).

"Alright! Can anyone explain what happened to our beautiful land?!" Shangri Llama yelled.

"A giant wave hit our land, and then the next thing you know, we are in the ocean." Diego said.

"Crap! We're hit by the wave, caused by the stupid dummy sloth!" Shangri Llama groaned.

"No, your the dummy!" Sid yelled.

"No, your the dummy!"

"No, your the dummy!"

"No, your the dummy!"

"Will you two quit it?!" Manny yelled.

"So how did you get here?" Diego said.

"The wave swept me, but I found you all and landed on whoever caught me." Buck said.

"And that's all?"

"Yep"

 **(We zoom into Buck's Mind)**

Inside Buck's mind were his three imaginary friends, Neil DeBuck Weasel, as well as Robo Buck and Pythagorus Buck.

"That was pretty much a dumb story" said Pythagorus Buck.

"No it wasn't" said Neil DeBuck Weasel.

"Not too much sorry detail, that's why!" groaned Robo Buck.

 **(Now, back to the world)**

"Does anyone know where we are?!" Roshan questioned.

Diego looked, and saw nothing, just an ocean is the only thing he could see.

"Nothing" Diego said.

"Great, we are lost, Already!" cried Sid.

* * *

 **Oh No! The Herd is completely lost! That is so not good! Thanks for reading chapter 6! Again, Sorry for the extremely long wait, I had busy stuff like school, i'm also sorry if the ending is rushed. Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter!**

 **P.S, I will issue a poll of how many Cubs you want.**


End file.
